wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Primadonna
. Primadonna By Bee Plus; a Silkwing Ex-Cultist Family Unnamed Parents, almost adoptive guardian Ouija Goal To be helpful and wanted Occupation Ex-Priestess Residence The empty wastes of Pantala Primadonna Credits Infobox Picture by: StarlitSkye_ on instagram Infobox code by: User:Forge the Hybrid ♀ Allies Cerceris, Cattail. Enemies Ouija, The rest of 'The Sight' cult. Likes Plants, Control, Pranks, Rain, Butterflies. Dislikes Violence, Silence, Fire. ESTP AGE 16 . Appearance Prima is a several toned orange dragon, with spots at the tip of each scale. She has dark sea green eyes with her jewelry, consisting of an earring, nose ring, necklace and tail ring a matching color. She las a rather slender face but an average figure otherwise. Her under-scales are light seafoam mint and her underbelly a sandy orange. Gallery: Primadonna.png|Prima by me . Personality Primadonna is a quiet dragon from nurture, but inquisitive and mischievous by nature. While she doesn’t know much about the world outside where she grew up, she is fascinated by everything, the smallest things bringing her joy. She acts lighthearted like she always wants to, but unprepared for the world she can be a bit idealistic and a little sensitive. She narrowly had dogged a dark path in her life, but sometimes wonder if she still walks it. While this can make her very gloomy, she tries her best to cover it up with a light chuckle. Primadonna loves nature. Plants and animals are her passion, it it gives her hope to see so much life thriving. Much like a parent, she can get a little possessive or obsessive of her plants or those close to her, and she has definitely been described as rather envious or jealous whenever it seems like one is doing so or may be better than her. She knows lots of plant names and will eagerly talk about them without prompting. However, when it comes to street smarts her knowledge is much less extensive. . History Primadonna cannot comprehend power. It confuses her. She sees it so frequently, yet she never has been the one in power. Her first controllers were her parents, two working silkwings. Prima’s parents were silkwing servants, living their own ordinary lives until they discovered The Sight. It gave them hope, and a light to follow in their life. The Sight believed in an all-seeing and knowing god named Ouma, who would speak through ‘prophets’ and wanted silkwings to claim their ‘rightful’ freedom and leadership in society. It seemed innocent enough, and her parents were tired of their work. So tired they didn’t question anything when Ouma’s ‘head priestess’ Ouija, a dark purple with cloudy pink accented silkwing helped them escape to join their camp. Ouija was the next big dragon pulling the strings in her life. But maybe they should of questioned it. Ouma was a hard god to please. They dedicated so much to her. They spread propaganda, and carved her symbol into everywhere. A circle with lines coming from the bottom, representing Ouma’s ever-present open eye. They thought they were doing well, helping other silkwings. Yet, the sacrifices we’re horrifying. Ouma’s favorite thing seemed to be revenge. It started with a few innocent burnings of hivewings scales, but soon they grew. Tails, wings and soon hivewings heads. Mutilated hivewings soon showed up, while others started disappearing. The small organization of The Sight slowly grew, despite their strict rules and somewhat odd requests. Ouma’s satisfaction came before all. Primadonna was the first silkwing to be born in the organization, rather than joining it. Not only that, but she hatched on its anniversary. Oujia said it had to be a sign. Maybe even destiny. It was decided, she must be the next priestess. But that path is a path of much toil. To prove herself a worthy priestess she was tasked to complete the Ouma Sacrifice Baptism. Everyone who joined was given this task, yet still it was forbidden to talk about what exactly happened. But what changed her life is what happened the week before. Prima was tasked with guarding some prisoners. Seaweed as told she ouch either convert them or they would be given a worse sentence. She was excited by the chance to prove herself and put some nasty Hivewings in their place, yet the conversion idea confused her. Hivewings were never given a chance. But when she arrived in the cell what she saw astounded her. There was a short, nervous Hivewing, shivering and staring sadly at the wall, and a light white silkwing, with pastel pink and blue patches who had her wing around the hivewing. She had never seen such a… submissive hivewing, and never a silkwing imprisoned. She was worried what would bring a silkwing to their dungeons. She approached the cell. The dark hivewing murmured, shaking even more and the silkwing looked up and glared at her. The head of the dungeon saw Prima staring surprised at the cell, and explained. The Hivewing and Silkwing had been found together in the desert. They were searching for salvation after running from the hive to be together. Their relationship was not only homosexual, which was strictly against Ouma’s will, but it further must have angered them was a silkwing, betraying her people to be with a horrid hivewing. The dungeon master explained that she had until the end of the week to save and convert the silkwing. But in a way, they converted her. She talked all about purifying, but the dragons, Cerceris the Hivewing and Cattail the Silkwing were kind. Well, Cattail was somewhat aggressive and Cerceris quiet, but to each other. When she got their late for their secession, she found them cuddling, as Cattail reassured a upset Cerceris. They weren’t devils. They felt just like Prima. What they had was beautiful, like other couples she knew. Somehow, without knowing a ‘powerful being’ was on their side, they still had hope. Before she could think logically, she fished out her keys, and discreetly slid them under the cell door after her conversion secession. As she left she almost forgot it was the day of her Ouma Baptism. She was suddenly whisked off by Ouija and her parents, where they were all gathered around an eye, the symbol of Ouma, carved into the ground illuminated by candles. The light flickered away, reflecting on her scales when suddenly a large beam appeared. It was the reflection of a long and silver knife. “It’s time.” Ouija said, guiding her back to the cell. “After the blood sacrifice your path is set. Good luck, and may Ouma be with you.” “Ouma… be with me.” She said as two recognizable figures passed by her. One beckoned. The other glared. . Relationships Cattail- Cattail is a tall and lanky silkwing, who’s tough despite her fragile interior. While her and Prima had trouble communicating, throughs kind gestures they learned that actions speak louder than words. Prima loves Cattail very dearly, and often has fun playing along with her schemes. They’re very happy as girlfriends with each other and Cerceris. Cerceris- Cerceris is a average height curvy hivewing, with predominantly dark mysterious scales with flecks and patterns of oranges and lights. These patterns illuminate her scales much like, how despite being shy, she managed to light up Prima’s life. They like to talk about their feelings, and feel very honest with each other. Prima is very protective of her and would probably die for her girlfriends Cerceris and Cattail. Code base by Modifications made by B+ Category:SilkWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress